Happy Day, Sad Night
by midnightread
Summary: The wedding was amazing but it's the saddest day of the year for Beckett
1. Chapter 1

The wedding had been fun. Jenny had looked amazing and both she and Ryan looked so happy together. The ceremony had been beautiful; the vows had brought tears to Kate's eyes and when she had slide a side long look at Castle she could see they had done the same to him.  
>The reception had been fun. Kate had seen Espo and Lanie dancing very close a few times, and from the smiles on both their faces, they may have been well on the way to getting back together. She and Castle had even danced, not a slow dance but not a fast dance either. They hadn't been as close as the newlyweds or Lanie and Esposito but they had been close enough for sparks to fly, or at least sparks that Kate could feel, looking at Castle she wasn't sure if he was even aware of what he was doing to her, holding her waist and holding him close, well sort of close anyway.<p>

After the happy couple had left for their honeymoon, Kate had gone home alone and then the flood gates had opened. It was the anniversary of her mother's murder and while she had been happy on the outside, not wanting to spoil the biggest day of her friends life, inside she had been struggling to keep it together.

She was sat on her sofa, drying her eyes, when there was a knock at the door. She started and then stood and looked through the peephole. After seeing who it was outside, she wiped her eyes one last time and opened the door. "Castle, what are you doing here?"  
>He held up a bottle of wine and a DVD box, "I know what day it is Beckett and I wanted to make sure you were ok and if you weren't I was going to ask if you wanted to watch a film with me."<br>Beckett smiled, not only had he used her first name, which made her stomach flutter although she would never tell him that, but he had come to comfort her on one for the hardest days of her year.  
>"Thanks Castle," she said, letting him in. She looked at the clock and did a double take, "Rick," she said, her voice quiet, "It's half two. You should be at home, with your daughter."<br>Castle shook his head, "No, Beckett. Alexis is at home in bed and she knows I'm here and she doesn't mind me being here. She knows today is a hard day for you and if I'm honest it was her idea for me to be here, she didn't want you to be alone tonight."

Beckett was shocked. She knew Alexis was a smart and caring kid but before now she hadn't realised just how caring the teenager was. Beckett gave her head a slight shake and was glad when Castle didn't say anything, though he had definitely noticed it, he was watching her like a hawk.  
>Beckett shut the door and went back to sit on the sofa. Castle smiled and got wine glasses out of one of the cupboards in the kitchen. After he put them on the table Beckett asked, "So what film did you bring?"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so it's definitely been a while since I posted the first chapter for this but here's the second chapter, enjoy :)**

Castle had had no idea what film to bring so he had asked Alexis to pick for him. She had taken a while to decide, given the size of the DVD collection she had to pick from, but she had finally decided on Confessions of a Shopaholic. It wouldn't have been Castle's first choice but then again he wasn't a woman, so he went with Alexis's choice and had brought it with him.

They were sat watching it and had nearly finished when he looked over and saw that Beckett had tears streaming down her face. Without really thinking he shifted closer to her and pulled her to him, holding her close as she cried.

After perhaps ten minutes Beckett had cried herself out. Pulling away from Castle she dried her eyes. "I'm sorry Castle," she said, refusing to look at him, she was so embarrassed that she'd lost it in front of him.

Castle looked at her, then moved so he was knelt on the floor in front of her, "You have nothing to apologise for Kate so don't." She still refused to look at him though so he gently placed a hand on her cheek and turned her face to look at him, "Kate, it's the anniversary of your mother's death, you're allowed to cry. You kept it in all day, and you were happy for Ryan and Jenny. You don't have to be strong all of the time."

Beckett looked up and looked at his face, still feeling embarrassed but when she saw the look of compassion on his face she leant forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Thank you Castle, for being here for me, even when I think I don't need anyone."

Castle hugged her back, "I'm your partner Kate, I'll always be here for you, especially when you don't want me to be."

Beckett laughed, even in the state she was in Castle always knew what to say to make her laugh or to cheer her up, even if it was only slightly.

She let go and moved back onto the sofa. Castle looked at her for a minute then sat back next to her. "Better?"

She nodded and Castle smiled, "Good."

Beckett smiled back then reached under Beckett and picked her up. "What the hell Castle, put me the hell down."

"Nope," Castle said, as he carried her to her room, "You need to go to bed and this is always what I used to do with Alexis after she'd had a good cry."

"Castle, I'm not Alexis."

"No duh Beckett, but I'm still carrying you."

They were both quiet until Castle reached her room and gently put her on the bed. He pulled the duvet back then put it back over her, tucking her in like he used to do with Alexis when she was little.

Castle risked a kiss on the forehead then turned to leave but was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm, "Stay Castle, please."

Castle turned, knowing that it would be a bad idea and that she might regret it in the morning, but when he saw the look on her face he nodded. She looked more venerable than he had ever seen her. "I'll be on the sofa Kate." He turned to leave again but was stopped yet again by Beckett's hand on his arm.

"Stay here Castle," she said, pulling on his arm. Castle just shook his head, she would definitely regret it if he slept in her bad. "Castle," she said, pulling his arm harder, "I trust you and you'll keep the nightmares away."

Castle was torn, but he had meant it when he had said he would always be there for her. He nodded and Beckett let go of his arm. He stepped back and stripped off his shirt, glad that he'd come over in jeans and not what he normally wore to the precinct.

He quietly walked over to the other side of the bed and settled himself on top of the covers. He turned on his side so he was facing Beckett, who moved over so she was closer to him, not touching but close enough so she could feel the heat that his body was giving off. "Night Rick," she said quietly, already half asleep.

"Night Kate."

Beckett fell asleep within minutes although it took over an hour for Rick to follow suit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so it took a while but here is the final chapter for this story. I hope you like it :)**

When Castle woke the next morning Beckett was curled up against his chest, and he had his arms wrapped around her, holding her close.

Realising just how close they were Castle stiffened, hoping that Beckett wouldn't wake up and kill him where he lay. He slowly began to move his arms away from her but froze when she began to stir.

"Morning Castle," she said, blinking against the onslaught of light.

"Um morning Beckett," Castle said, fully removing his arms and rolling away.

As Castle stood he saw Beckett stiffen as she realised that he had just rolled out of her bed, "Um Castle, why were you in my bed?"

He took a deep breath, "You asked me to stay," he said quietly, still unsure whether or not she was going to kill him or not.

"I asked you to stay?" Beckett asked them she remembered last night. "Sorry Castle." Castle raised his eyebrow and Beckett said, "For last night, that wasn't fair on you, you shouldn't have had to deal with me when I was like that."

Castle shook his head, "I meant what I said last night, I'll always be here, although I'd like to know whether or not you're going to kill me for sleeping in your bed."

She smiled, "Why would I kill you Castle? This has got to be one of the few times you've done what I've said."

Castle smiled back at her then looked at his watch, "I'm going to make some coffee Beckett, while you get ready."

Beckett smiled, "Thanks Castle."

Castle turned and left the room as Beckett stood and followed him out, going towards the bathroom. When she got there she looked in the mirror and regretted it immediately, she was a mess, the crying had left her eyes puffy, although she had been sleeping so she dreaded to think what they had looked like last night when they were still fresh, and her makeup from the day before was a mess, she had mascara all round her eyes and she had tear tracks in her foundation. She sighed then opened one of the bathroom cabinets and pulled out a flannel. Wetting it she quickly got rid of the remains of her makeup then she cupped her hands and splashed cold water over her face. Picking up the towel she patted her face dry then looked back in the mirror. Her eyes were still slightly puffy and a little blood shot but she looked better and that made her feel better.

The smell of coffee broke her out of her thoughts and she walked towards the kitchen where she could see Castle standing in front of the cooker, spatula in hand. Without turning he said, "The only thing I could find was eggs so we're having scrambled eggs on toast this morning."

She wondered for half a minute how he had known she was there, she hadn't been wearing heels and she hadn't said a word, but then she shrugged and went and poured herself a cup of coffee. After taking a mouthful she said, "Sounds good Castle."

They ate in silence, each thinking about the night before. Beckett was still mortified by her break down, although she was glad that Castle had been here even if she would rather he had not seen her like that. Castle on the other hand was happy, well maybe happy wasn't the right word, more like relieved, that Beckett hadn't killed him and that she seemed glad that he had been there for her.

As she finished eating she looked over at Castle, "Thank you Castle, I really really appreciate last night." She then saw what time it was, "Castle I'm going to be late."

He nodded, "OK then, lets go."

Beckett led the way out of her apartment. They got into her car and went to the precinct.

Even after last night, seeing her break down, they were partners and that was all that mattered.

The got to the precinct and Castle made Beckett a cup of coffee and they both know that it was business as usual.


End file.
